


i’ll sleep in your embrace at last

by smutpeddler



Series: what about love [1]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: F/M, Hallucinations, Mentions of kidnapping, Patricide, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 03:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13309602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutpeddler/pseuds/smutpeddler
Summary: All he needs is just one, little push into the abyss





	i’ll sleep in your embrace at last

**Author's Note:**

> so i left a half asleep note for myself “In which it isn’t the TV Pennywise uses to get Henry to kill his father and the kids but is his old girlfriend who went “missing” “ found it, and word vomited onto the page. tense isn’t great. i only did one read through. and i’ve never written for henry before. so yeah…
> 
> Tumblr; wherewecangazeintothestars.tumblr.com

He steps into the living room, making sure to shut the door behind him. There’s nothing but the TV and the quiet snoring of his father. Asleep, defenseless. He could end it all. He took a slow step forward, then another. Cigarette smoke fills the room. Acrid and familiar. Camels if his memory was right, Henry really wished it wasn’t. The smell of roses and vanilla, the same as the bottle that hid under his mattress.

“I remember that night, don’t you Henry?” it had been so long since he’d heard her voice, his eyes close, “The night he sent me away, all by myself into the dark…”

He remembers. He’ll always remember. His father screaming and already pulling at his belt. Her whispering she’d see him tomorrow and running from the house that was too much like her own.

“I shouldn’t have been out there, baby, if I hadn’t…” there’s the sound of heavy inhaling and exhaling.

If she hadn’t Ariel would still be here. With him. Not on some missing poster buried beneath hundred of other missing posters.

“But we can be together again,” there’s the soft sound of her feet hitting the floor, the cigarette tapping against the ashtray, “Just one little cut and we can be together, forever.”

Forever. They used to talk about it in the quiet hours of the night. About running away from the pain and the hurt, with each other. It felt real, like they actually could. Until that night, where she walked down the road and disappeared from his life forever. Gone, she was supposed to be gone. He knew that. But she wasn’t, she was here in his house. With him. Telling him to do exactly what they both had once planned to do. Though then it was pilfered vodka and spite in a dilapidated tree house, it wasn’t real. She was real then, she could be now. He just had to do this and Ariel would actually be here. Wouldn’t she?

It seemed to make sense when he gripped the knife tightly, placing the head of the handle against his father’s neck, “Forever?” his voice so far away from himself.

There’s a giggle, just like Henry remembers. He’d bury his nose in her neck, nipping at the skin there, and she would giggle. The sound so sweet, light, one of the few good things in his life.

“Forever…”

The button clicks. The blade slides in, he’s not really quite sure what happened next. His father moved, almost struggled, but all he can hear is that giggle and the click of a lighter. And somehow everything feels right, it feels like home. Releasing the knife, he finally has the courage to turn. She looks just like he remembers. Perfect pink lips around an orange filter, hair long and wild, eyes dark with make up. Still wearing his jacket, neck still coated in hickies, exhaling long and slow. Her gaze gluing him to the spot, like the first time he’d scene walk into the school as the new kid in town.

“You did the right thing,” her heels clunking on the hardwood floor, staring him down, like she used to, “Just for me. You always do so much for me, baby,” it always sparked something in him, one hand brings the smoke to her lips, the other curves around his cheek.

“Anything,” he gasps, she’s warm, real, most of all she’s here, “Remember?”

“I remember,” dropping her cigarette and grinding it into the floor with the toe of her shoe, “Just like Brian Miller. And my brother. You have to protect me, Henry, if you don’t I’ll just…just…”

“No,” his voice hard, one hand grabbing the hair at the base of her head tightly, “I will bleed the whole world dry before that happens again,” the other hand yanks the knife from his fathers neck, splashing them with blood.

She grins, big and wide, “Kill them all, baby.”

Ariel kisses him, hard and deep. Like never before. It’s been so long. He kisses back, feeling her nails scratch down his cheek and her teeth dig into his lower lip.

“Kill them all,” he whispers.


End file.
